bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Linus Claude
is a Neathian brawler who appeared in episode 11, ''The Secret Package''. He is a Pyrus brawler that is in search of Fabia. His first Guardian Bakugan was Neo Ziperator and his current Guardian Bakugan is Rubanoid. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 11, Linus is sent by the Neathian captain to give Neo to Princess Fabia, because Neo holds The Element. But once Ren and Jesse brawl Linus and Shun, Neo is taken to Gundalia. Linus then goes into a hospital, with all of the brawlers surrounding him, trying to wake him up. Once they do, he tells them that Neo held The Element, but is now with Gundalia, and says that Neathia is in terrible danger now. On top of the fact that Strikeflier and Airzel already got to Neathia. This worries Fabia and the Neathian Bakugan and confesses what happened to the Battle Brawlers. He appeared in episode 12, saying that he wants to save Neo. After the battle between Sid and Dan, Neo appeared in his dream and said that he had given the Element to a much stronger Bakugan (Drago) and said farewell to Linus. Linus then cried out because he lost his friend. In episode 13, he is with the Brawlers in the Secret Meeting Room inside Marucho's house. In episode 14, he returns to Neathia with the other Brawlers, becoming one of the Castle Knights. In episode 22, he is told to upload Raytheus's data to Dan to battle against Impalaton. In episode 29, he made a brief appearance giving the brawlers food his mother used to make. In episode 36 he was shown to have been given Rubanoid by Ren before he left for Gundalia because he thought Rubanoid would be better with a Pyrus battler like Linus. In episode 39, he promises Ren that he will take good care of Rubanoid, which Ren accepts gladly. Bakugan * Pyrus Neo Ziperator (Guardian Bakugan) (Take by Gundalian Agents) (Deceased) * Pyrus Rubanoid (New Guardian Bakugan) (Given by Ren) * Gold Destrakon Gear (Battle Gear) (Given by Ren) * Pyrus Raytheus (Given to Dan) * Pyrus Jakalier (Given to Dan) Trivia *Linus is the only protagonist Pyrus Brawler other than Dan who wasn't an antagonist from the start at all. *He resembles Spock from the Star Trek series. *Despite that Neathians are weak brawlers, Linus is a strong brawler who possessed a very strong Bakugan that held the Element. *He is only the second Brawler to lose his partner to death, the first being Joe Brown, who lost Wavern due to giving the Infinity Core to Drago. *Linus looks similar to Rafe but older *Linus and Sid have two things in common, they are both Pyrus battlers and they have lost their partner in the war. Though with Sid, he was the one who died while Rubanoid was given to Ren. *He is the first Neathian to use a different Attribute rather than Haos. Gallery Anime Neo Zipzam stand.gif|Linus throwing a Gate Card and Neo File:Linus_Ability.jpg|Linus activating an ability File:Julie_Linus.jpg Elright and Linus.PNG|Linus and Captain Elright Linus_brawling.PNG Capture2.PNG|Linus saying goodbye to Neo. LinusOne.jpg LinusTwo.jpg LinusThree.jpg 284520_176493512420536_100001796640884_407758_5462439_n.jpg|Linus as child in a deleted scene in the Japanese version tumblr_ltvyziQTGb1qke1f5o1_500.png|Deleted Scene - Linus cooking tumblr_ltvyziQTGb1qke1f5o2_1280.png|Deleted Scene - Linus filling the food tumblr_ltvyziQTGb1qke1f5o3_1280.png|Deleted Scene - Linus is readiying the food Other File:$(KGrHqJ,!h4E1Kvu7Lc3BNWokSRRBQ~~_3.JPG File:$(KGrHqEOKooE0fiLSu(lBNWn6K3NPw~~_3.JPG File:Patryk Jan Cesarz 253745 (1).JPG Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Neathians Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Pyrus Users Category:Secondary Characters Category:Castle Knights